Silent Magic
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: R.L. Stine wrote a story about a living dummy. He never told anyone that there was more to that story, or that the story was far scarier than he ever wrote about. A movie fiend heard a story about the infamous Mary Shaw and her 100 "children". What the two stories have in common is Roselina Charms. The Great Great granddaughter of the sorcerer and Mary's old competition.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: R.L. Stine wrote a story about a living dummy. He never told anyone that there was more to that story, or that the story was far scarier than he ever wrote about. A movie fiend heard a story about the infamous Mary Shaw and her 100 "children". Kris and Lindy were real people with a real encounter with Slappy. They also met Roselina along the way. The great great granddaughter of the sorcerer who carved Slappy and Wally from coffin wood. Mary Shaw was her competition in the old days. Many years beyond the age she looked. How else do you think the locals found out about that boy's disappearance all those years ago?

Characters: Slappy, Wally, Kris Powell, Lindy Powell, Mary Shaw, Billy, OC

Crossover: Goosebumps, Dead Silence

Rated: M for gruesome content

Author's Note: I own Nothing. Thank you.

Magic and Dummies

Chapter 1: The lost ending

" _Beware the stare of Mary Shaw._

 _She had no children, only dolls._

 _And if you see her in your dreams,_

 _Be sure to never, ever scream._

 _Or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam._

 _Don't believe me?_

 _Wait and see._

 _She'll come for you,_

 _After victim three."_

The sixteen teens were huddle around their campfire. The flares crackling and the ashes rising into the smoke that was carried east by the light night breeze. The moon was full as the trees surrounded everyone. It was summer and break was half-way over, as a result a group of kids from the neighborhood decided to go on a camping trip. Everyone had been taking turns trying to scare and outdo each other with different horror stories. All but one. Roselina Charms was on a long moss cover log alone on the furthest part of the misshaped circle. From across the way over the heat waves of the fire sat Kris and Lindy Powell. The girls stared in awe as they recognized the girl who had moved into the house that had been under construction when they were younger; where they first found their worst nightmare.

They knew Elina Must have been their age but back then they never saw her parents or any other family in the house. They later found out she lived alone with her traveling father. He was always away on business trips so she was often on her own in the house. The only thing they could never figure out was what she used to tell everyone.

"My dad's on a trip…but I'm not alone. I am never alone anymore."

To this day they have no idea who could have been there with her. They had gone to visit many times and never saw or heard anyone. But there was one thing that they had noticed. Late at night when they would stay over, they heard footsteps upstairs. And if they listened hard enough, if they laid very still, very silent, they would hear voices; followed by creepy laughter. Needless to say they did not stay over often. Now things were different. They didn't hang out at her place, instead Elina came over to their house. Then one day everything just stopped. Elina had taken up some gigs at the theater preforming on stage during holidays as, and this was freaky to them, a ventriloquist. Lindy had done it before they met Elina but they quickly gave it up after a rather traumatizing event with a dummy named Slappy. Just the thought made them both shudder and groan in displeasure.

Meanwhile caught in their thoughts, the Powell sisters hadn't noticed Elina finally giving in to the begging and pleading from the other kids to tell a story. They had learned long ago if there were two things you could always count on her to make you feel, it was happy or extremely terrified. She was creative and talented so there were few things she couldn't do if she put her mind to it. She did have a preference for her creations though, and that was anything puppet like. From finger to string to dummy, Elina loved all things puppet so naturally she told scary tales of dolls and puppet. So far the weirdest one anyone had heard was about a secret army of finger puppets that were at war with rubber duckies made in Taiwan. Why Taiwan was anyone's guess, but everyone figured it was just because Elina liked to say Taiwan over and over again at the time. She moved in phases so what she was into was always obvious to the world.

This time was no different. Currently into punk rock and Adam Lambert, she mostly talked about the U.K. and forest scenery. Perfect time for a camping trip since she is so adventurous and loves the outdoors. By the time the girls snapped back into the moment everyone was screaming due to Jeremy jumping out of the bushes right when Elina had finished her poem. The look on her face was so grim and she had made her voice go high like a little kids. She added an eerie sing- song pitch to it to make it even creepier. Again the two sisters shivered once their hearts were back in their chests. Everyone quickly started laughing as they all got up and headed towards their tents. Some of the brave ones slept on the ground in just their sleeping bags so they could watch the stars until they fell asleep. The girls rushed to call the last tent near the hill closets to the river so they could share with Elina. After everything, they still felt an obligation to be there for her. They were close after all.

While some of the others had been tent hoping to get to know everyone and to avoid people they didn't like, Elina had deemed this spot her favorite and refused to leave. The only reason no one would stay with her was because she creeped them out. Apparently she was currently keeping her dummy with her in the room.

"Suck it up for one night?" Lindy asked Kris.

"Ya why not? It's the last night. Besides she might be able she help us get over all this." Kris responded although her face didn't seem as sure as her voice. Even that didn't sound 100% positive to Lindy.

Without another word they entered the tent. As soon as they looked over to where Roselina was they froze. Thinking to themselves the same thing over and over. _No it can't be. No. No. No!_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: R.L. Stine wrote a story about a living dummy. He never told anyone that there was more to that story, or that the story was far scarier than he ever wrote about. A movie fiend heard a story about the infamous Mary Shaw and her 100 "children". Kris and Lindy were real people with a real encounter with Slappy. They also met Roselina along the way. The great great granddaughter of the sorcerer who carved Slappy and Wally from coffin wood. Mary Shaw was her competition in the old days. Many years beyond the age she looked. How else do you think the locals found out about that boy's disappearance all those years ago?

Characters: Slappy, Wally, Kris Powell, Lindy Powell, Mary Shaw, Billy, OC

Crossover: Goosebumps, Dead Silence- hints at Puppet Master franchise

Rated: M for gruesome content

Author's Note: I own Nothing. Thank you.

Magic and Dummies

Chapter 2: Meet the Dummy

The twin girls stood in shock at the sight of the boy in their tent. They looked at Elina before shifting their gazes to each other. He turned to face Elina as she spoke to introduce him.

"Hey Lindy. Hey Kris. This is Kevin. He snuck out here with my brothers and our cousin." The girls looked Elina up and down. She had changed out of her clothes into a high cut night gown with two-inch strap sleeves. The girls didn't need to look hard to be able to tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. They both went red. Had they interrupted something? What if they had walked in a moment later? It was normal. Lots of other people their age did… _that_.

"Nice to meet you" Kevin spoke as he got up and put his hand out for a shake. Kris reached first as she gulped a large knot in her throat.

"N-nice to m-meet you too." She was shaky in the hand as her face somehow managed to go redder. The only thing that could make it worse happened. Kevin had started to laugh at her.

"Kevin? What's up?" asked Elina from behind as she stood to walk over.

"I think your friends are a bit dirty in the mind." He smirked as he spoke.

"T-that's not it!" Lindy butted in.

"There's no shame in it if you thought you were gonna get lucky." Kevin admitted.

"Kevin stop. Listen I can explain." Elina reasoned as she punched Kevin in the arm.

He backed off and sat back down where he was before. Kris noticed him grabbing at her bag and putting some folded up paper. She also noticed a shiny rounded surface. _Maybe that's the dummy everyone is always talking about,_ she thought. Kris had guessed it was a newspaper. In that moment, Lindy shook herself from her thoughts and focused her attention to their friends and her…friend. After a brief moment of awkward silence, she spoke again.

"We were just talking. He came to make a delivery and discuss..." She stopped mid-sentence to look at him for what the girls could only assume was the right wording. Everyone knew Roselina could never lie.

"I came to give her her daily dose of sugar and the paper with some gig listings for her freaky puppet shows." Kevin finally spoke.

"Jackass. You don't have to seem so bitter about it. Just because nobody hires you." Elina shot at him.

"Besides you love my shows. You even host your own from time to time with me as the guest. Kevin likes marinates most." Elina explained to the Powell twins as she started to braid her black, sliky, waist long hair. Kevin ran his fingers through his short, messy, dark brown hair as he switched his gaze from Elina to the two at the tent entrance.

"Well as fun as this has been I should be going. Enjoy the rest of your trip." Kevin finally managed, giving a wave without looking behind him and shimmied past the blonde haired girls as he hurried to leave. With just the girls in the room, Elina went back to her sleeping set up at the end of the tent closest to the river.

"He seems nice." Kris chimed as she set up in the middle.

"How do you know him again? Are you related or...?" Lindy followed behind letting her sister work her magic on Elina.

Elina would always open up to Kris; mostly because she didn't like Lindy as much. Due to the fact she stopped paying attention to the conversation between the other girls. She watched Elina show Kris the ads from the paper Kevin had brought her while she inched closer and closer to Elina's bag. Ever since the incident with Mr. Wood and Slappy she always hates when Elina brings any kind of puppet; that never stopped her from bringing one. Lindy was hoping to see how many she had this time. Plus, which ones she brought. Some of them were so creepy and scary even if they weren't alive. As she was reaching for the bag she was taken by surprised when Elina grabbed her hand while looking her dead in the eye.

"Is everything ok?" she asked with genuine concern. She understood why Lindy and Kris could never care for her hobby.

"Ya-I was just looking." Lindy managed but nevertheless she could not stand to look Elina in the eye. She was ashamed to have been so paranoid.

"It's just Blade." Elina spoke in an almost whisper. Lindy said nothing she just remembered Blade. He was about 12 inches and wore a black trench coat. His face was white and skull like in appearance while in his eye sockets were bullets that somehow were made to pop out. An affect used to show his surprise or fear in a performance-creepy. His right hand was a small knife blade and his left was a hook approximately equal in size.

"Isn't he just the most darling little puppet you ever saw?" She asked the twins with a gleeful sound in her voice.

"Where are his strings? He's not a dummy is he?" Lindy asked with a nervous tone.

"Oh he doesn't need strings right now. I don't put them on until the performances. Keeps them from getting tangled. Besides they don't like them on." Elina explained.

"Makes sense." Kris stated.

"B-but who's _they_?" Lindy was starting to seem a bit anxious by now.

"The puppets of course. A good puppet master must always take good care of their friends. That means you gotta give them what makes them happy." She giggled at the other girls as she brought Blade up to cuddle against her cheek.

The twins laid down in their sleeping bags. The two were able to somehow get to sleep but that didn't make their lives any easier. After all that puppet was so scary to them. Although they should have expected it, she was weird. Nice but still weird.

"Good morning everyone. Remember to get all your things before you get on the bus. If you leave anything behind, we are not responsible. Let's go kids." The teacher shouted from on top of the picnic table. Her name was Miss Macangus.

She was a very pretty red haired woman with a thin, slim body. She kept her hair long and curled tight. She had pale white skin and despite her ethnicity of Scottish blood, no freckles. In a way she looked like a porcelain doll. She also had an older sister who was a super model and was always telling the class how she was no good and that the job was supposed to be hers. Apparently, her sister drugged her to make her sick then went to the audition. Ever since Miss Macangus has been a very heavy Alcoholic- Who also sleeps with the P.E. teacher during class trips such as these. Which was evident that she had done that last night because she had a bad hangover and was wearing the same clothes from the day before.

The students had decided to ignore the obvious long ago. The first reason being that she was easier to handle hung over and the second was because then they could do whatever they wanted within reason. As the students boarded the bus Kris and Lindy tried to find Elina. She had turned up in the back with a duffle bag in her lap.

"It's not that long a trip. You could put that in the storage space underneath." Lindy explained.

"I don't want to. They don't like it down there." Was all she said as she smiled politely at the twin sisters.

"I'm sorry; who doesn't?" Kris questioned.

Elina's only response to the question was unzipping the bag so the twins could look inside. The two girls leaned forward slowly with their hearts beating faster and faster.

"AHHHH!" they squealed in synch with one another.

\


End file.
